Tubers, especially potatoes, are treated with sprout inhibitors during storage (see, U.S. Pat. No. 6,010,728). These techniques involve placing, upon the potato, a residue of a sprout inhibitor, especially CIPC. Currently, potatoes removed from storage are treated directly with a sprout inhibitor, such as a water-based formulation of CIPC (chloroisopropyl carbamate). Alternatively, aerosol containers filled with DMN (dimethylnaphthalene) are placed in trucks to provide an enveloping vapor of DMN during shipment to a store or other destination.
These techniques have shortcomings. Many consumers do not want ware potatoes (potatoes to be consumed as such) to contain CIPC, a synthetic chemical that has EPA restrictions relating to residues on potatoes. The DMN vapor technique from aerosol containers is effective, but some truck operators forget to install them in the enclosed truck box. Often, these potatoes are placed in cardboard boxes, which are packed tightly in the truck, minimizing circulation of DMN vapor from an aerosol container. Patents relating to release of DMN vapors include U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,541,054, 5,918,537, 6,338,296, and 6,403,536.